


Sanders Sides Mannerisms

by MarianKat



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Gayness, No Smut, Other, feel free to request other stories, imma try fluff, magical abilities, yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianKat/pseuds/MarianKat
Summary: This is my view of the Sanders Sides. Feel free to request what you want on this work or a different one! See ya at the notes!





	1. The Sides favorite colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).

Roman: he loves a royal shade of red, like his sash. Isn’t that a bit predictable?

Patton: he is into all shades blue and pink. Anything to remind him of unicorns, cotton candy, or his kiddos. 

Virgil: he likes purple, obviously. But what most of the others don’t know is that he likes a shade of it that borderlines a dark blue, because blue is a soothing color and helps slightly with his anxiety.

Logan: he loves the color orange, because it is sometimes the color of coding chips and fire. He’s very prideful in the fact that humans made fire. (lol)

Remus: he likes olive greens and browns. Stuff that gives ‘hey there is dirt here and I wonder if I can bury anyone?’ vibe.

Deceit: he is into bright yellow, like the sun. Because the sun can help you or burn your eyes out.


	2. If they are caught doing something they shouldn’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this one!

Roman: whips around and tears off, “Your valiant efforts shall not defeat meeeeeee!!” But he often gets caught later, smuggling snacks to his room.

Patton: Honestly, he and Logan do most of the catching. Buuut! Sometimes you can see him trying to hide when one of his feet is obviously sticking out of his hidey-hole.

Virgil: he quickly disappears in the nearest closet or climbs to the top of the fridge. He stays there for at least an hour.

Logan: he never gets caught. Ever.

Remus: you will find him at the top of a cactus or buried under a pile of knives or something. He’s hard to get at.

Deceit: he’s almost never caught as well. When he is though, “oh sh*t” and starts running.


	3. Favorite food!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s your favorite food?

Roman: he likes brownies. NO. NOT WEED. The chocolate heavenly goodness brownie.

Patton: he loves blueberries. I have no idea why. 

Virgil: potato soup, potato salad. He just wants to eat potatoes.

Logan: he likes sushi, surprisingly. The way they’re organized and how they taste is splendid to him.

Remus: deodorant. :) 

Deceit: this boi likes bacon. If he could eat it all day, he would. But his gloves would get greasy and he doesn’t like that.


	4. What the Sides act like when angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn’t tangle with some of these peeps

Roman: the dude’s got a flipping sword. I don’t think he will but he might impale you if you p*ss him off. (frozen reference. Lol.)

Patton: he isn’t angry very often, but he’s passive aggressive angry. Like ‘hey leave him alone or you’ll be in deep trouble boi’ or ‘YO LEAVE HIM ALONE’

Virgil: he will go fr*cking crazy. He’ll make your life hell. Or hiss at you. Whichever comes first.

Logan: yell how stupid the instigator is.

Remus: will stick something sharp at you and poke you for revenge. Or leave a dead rodent somewhere.

Deceit: the man’s evil. And he has a bit of a murderous glint in his eye.


	5. Favorite book/Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are all from my personal library. Yup I own all these.

Roman: Faerie Ring series

Patton: Flora and Ulysses

Virgil: Wishtree

Logan: The Mysterious Benedict Society series

Remus: Nevermoor series

Deceit: The House With A Clock In Its Walls

I had to retreat to the ancient cave known as my room for this.


	6. The Sides opinions of Bizzey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I f*cking love Bizzey. For context read ‘Logan finds a dragon’ in my Short stories work.

Roman: he thinks she’s super cute. He might take her on an ‘epic quest’ in his Imagine Space someday. (the imagine space is like an alternate dimension where he can create anything and everything. might make a story on it. COMMENT please IF YOU WANT IT)

Patton: absolutely adores her. He’s her caretaker as well, so that makes a few changes.

Virgil: he doesn’t hate her, but doesn’t love her either. Completely neutral.

Logan: doesn’t hate Bizzey either. But he wishes that she didn’t eat some of his stuff.

Remus: he hasn’t formally met her, but from what I could tell, he wants to sniff her butt.

Deceit: hasn’t met her either, but he’d use her in some diabolical plan for revenge or something.

DANGITDANGITDANGIT TOO MANY IDEAS.


	7. The Sides nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love nicknames. I made up most of these.

Roman: Princey, sash boi, kiddo

Patton: Patts, Dad

Virgil: Virge, emo boi, boo, kiddo

Logan: Logy bear (Patton calls him that lol), smart*ss

Remus: deodorant vacuum, thing

Deceit: snek boi


	8. If the Sides had to kill someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This just came up in my head randomly.

Roman: wouldn’t do it if it was IRL, but if it’s in his Imagine Space and it’s like, fighting in an epic adventure and it’s for a good cause, he’d kill people because they aren’t real.

Patton: wouldn’t even dream of killing someone. He wouldn’t do it either.

Virgil: he’d kill someone if they hurt his friends or p*ssed him off, but the guilt woulld heighten his anxiety.

Logan: He would try to find a solution that didn’t kill, but if it was unavoidable, he would.

Remus: listen he tried to strangle two people in a video already, and his thoughts include death a lot! He’d be unafraid and ready to do it.

Deceit: if it was a part of a plan or if he was driven to it, yes he’d kill.


	9. The Sides favorite activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to think about this one

Roman: hanging out or going on quest in his Imagine Space.

Patton: playing with Bizzey and watching tv snuggled up in a huge pile with everyone else.

Virgil: listening to music, insulting the dark sides, and surprisingly, drawing.

Logan: reading, or watching nature documentaries.

Remus: eating deodorant and sniffing the Hulk’s butt.

Deceit: playing chess and card games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like reading, drawing, and birdwatching.   
Wbu?


	10. The Sides favorite YouTube channel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mine are DanTDM, Markiplier, Laurenside, Try Guys, DanandPhilGames.

Roman: Team Edge

Patton: ihascupquake

Virgil: Markiplier

Logan: The Game Theorists

Remus: pranking channels, doesn’t matter which, as long as it’s pranking. 

Deceit: Funny and clever parrots


	11. The Sides powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to have the power to fly, or be a shapeshifter.

Roman: he can create anything he wants, real and not real. He has access to an Alternate Dimension called the Imagine Space because of that.

Patton: he can control one’s emotions, like if they feel happy or sad, save for a few people(like Remus the crazy b***tard).

Virgil: when he is particularly upset or wants to be in control in videos, he uses a loud and warped voice that controls Thomas. Guess what? He can do that to other people as well. Not to mention, he is really good at finding hiding spots.

Logan: he knows eeeevveerrything. You ask him a question and he will answer it instantly.

Remus: he can make anything like Roman, but he has a tendency to make bad things, like the baby and the knife in his video. 

Deceit: he can lie and make anyone believe anything he says. This one was kinda useful in his debut video.


	12. Favorite animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m really obsessed with birds. No particular favorite. Just birb. :>

Roman: horse, he likes riding them

Patton: dog, but he still loves Bizzey

Virgil: Cat, like a Maine Coon or something

Logan: fish, he finds them beautiful and fascinating

Remus: sloths or parrots, you pick

Deceit: snakes, like a viper or hognose


	13. Favorite Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite movie is either Avatar or Guardians of Ga’Hoole.

Roman: Eragon

Patton: The Secret Life of Pets

Virgil: Harry Potter and The Sorcerer’s Stone

Logan: The Hate U Give

Remus: The Sandlot

Deceit: Stand By Me


	14. Favorite candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chooooocooolaaaate!!

Roman: Cotton Candy

Patton: Reese’s pieces

Virgil: bubblegum

Logan: Pop rocks

Remus: Warheads

Deceit: Licorice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this.


	15. Night owl, or early bird?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m a early bird. My body is programmed to wake up a specific time in the morning, no matter what time I actually go to sleep.

Roman: early bird

Patton: night owl

Virgil: night owl

Logan: early bird

Remus: night owl

Deceit: early bird


	16. The Sides opinion of me (the author)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Marian here. I just wanted to say thank you. We have over 40 kudos and 500 hits in total from my works! Thank you so much! This means a lot to me, and it is helping to improve my writing. I’m very grateful. Thanks again!

Roman: doesn’t bother about me. But he might take and put me in a tower for a prince or princess to save. 

Patton: is pretty good around me. I’d love to play with Bizzey. Don’t we all?

Virgil: I’d chill with him any day. Listen to rock and grunge with him.

Logan: would probably be in a smart off with him, even though winning is futile.

Remus: I’d punch him in the face, then hug him. Cause I’m weird too.

Deceit: is kinda cool. I would tell him about every time I snuck up and scared someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a whole mood. 
> 
> Maybe.


	17. How they sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when I woke up, so this is the only topic on my mind.

Roman: b*st*rd star fisher. Sometimes the others prank him by tickling his toes that hang out of the bed. 

Patton: all snuggled up, face in either pillow or Bizzey. If he’s sleeping with Logan, he is cuddled up to Logan’s side, face buried in his chest.

Virgil: twists himself around to make a cocoon. He feels safe like that. If he’s sleeping with Roman, he’s flopped on top. No joke, just flopped there.

Logan: often tosses and turns, but when he’s finally asleep, he’s out!

Remus: feet on pillow, head where his feet would be. You get almost nothing normal with that dude.

Deceit: loose fetal position. No idea why.


	18. Pair of wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a cool chapter like this just now. Credit Doctor_Discord to the idea.

Roman: red, like a cardinal’s, with a few gold feathers scattered in there. They are very large and strong from him flying about every day.

Patton: a light blue with a few different colors scattered in there, I.e. red, yellow, black because he likes braiding his friends’ feathers in his wings, so he feels like he has a part of them with him all the time. He even has a few of Bizzey’s! On the smaller side, but not tiny.

Virgil: mainly a shiny black, fading into purple. He’s the fastest out of all of the Sides, because of his light weight and sharp, smooth feathers. He would just fly all day to feel some peace, but unfortunately that’s not possible.

Logan: dark blue that fades into cerulean. The occasional light feather. Larger wings, but not as big as Roman’s. They are kinda strong from traveling long distances. 

Remus: a mixture of a gross green and grey feathers. Smaller, like Patton’s. Another fast side, but not as fast as Virgil. For escaping the others from pranking them probably. 

Deceit: a bright green, with gold scattered in there. He rarely uses them, so they just trail along the ground. 

Bizzey’s: cuz why not? For context, look at Logan finds a dragon in my other work. Mostly an electric blue, with bright yellow tips. They are an average size for Dutch Angel Dragons, and are very strong from flying constantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Patton’s. He’s my favorite pair of wings.


	19. Favorite video games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mine is FNAF and Subnautica

Roman: Skyrim

Patton: One Shot

Virgil: Undertale

Logan: Subnautica

Remus: Happy Wheels

Deceit: FNAF


	20. HP Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Roman: definition of Gryffindor 

Patton: perfect for Hufflepuff 

Virgil: super brave whether he knows it or not. Gryffindor 

Logan: born for Ravenclaw

Remus: Slytherin with Ravenclaw tendencies, the fink.

Deceit: such a Slytherin d**che


	21. Opinion of pet cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of ideas. So I did something random.

Roman: thinks they’re cute, but nothing more.

Patton: ADORABLE FLUFFY BALLS OF RAINBOWS THAT SHOULDN’T EXIST BUT THEY DO.

Virgil: his secret siblings from another mother.

Logan: finds their antics funny and fascinating.

Remus: the perfect minions of mischief.

Deceit: HATES THEM.


	22. Sides favorite Disney character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🤪 < that’s from me smacking my face into a wall.

Roman: Prince Charming

Patton: Olaf the snowman

Virgil: Stitch

Logan: Wall.E.

Remus: Disgust

Deceit: Jafar


	23. How many memes they have on their phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m running out of ideas. Could you guys help me think of a few?

Roman: has a few, but he doesn’t understand how they work.

Patton: has more than Roman but less than Virgil, for humorous purposes.

Virgil: is the king of memes, has more than he can count.

Logan: has a few, like Roman, but he understands them.

Remus: is a meme lord. He has a ton, but not as much as Virgil.

Deceit: the dude is a meme!


	24. Favorite constellation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Clara! Thanks for the idea dude!

Roman: Orion

Patton: Ursa Minor aka Little Dipper

Virgil: Scorpius (cuz it looks like a flower :))

Logan: Libra

Remus: Aquila (cuz it rhymes with tequila and it looks like a guy crawling.) (What the heck am I doing.)

Deceit: Hydra


	25. Favorite sanders Sides Vid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Carla! Personally, this one was hard to make.

Roman: Moving On/ Dealing with Breakup

Patton: Christmas Special (whatever it’s called sry)

Virgil: Accepting Anxiety

Logan: Can Anxiety be good?

Remus: Dealing With Intrusive thoughts. (duh it’s the only one he’s in.)

Deceit: Can Lying be good?


	26. What Bird they’re most like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m an osprey :D

Roman: clearly an eagle. They hold a lot of pride and are sources to many stories.

Patton: PENGUIN!! You can see why. ;)

Virgil: blue jay. You make be thinking, ‘why a blue jay? Aren’t they a bunch of pests and mean?’ But no, they’re not. They may be mischievous, but they are very caring of their loved ones, and bring them food and downy feathers to keep warm.

Logan: a crow. Again, ‘why the flipping crow? They’re awful!’ Noooo! There is a flock of crows in Indonesia that have developed tool use, like fishing for grubs out of logs, and making string out of leaves. They are intelligent, like Logan. And imagine one wearing glasses and a tie. 

Remus: Mockingbird. They make all sorts of noises and dance around. :)

Deceit: either a swift or a falcon. They are fast and clever. They trick their prey into a false sense of security and then WHAM! they have a meal.


	27. What their auras look like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What color would ya want yours to be?

Roman: a bright shimmering mixture of red and gold. It’s full and deep. IT TRAILS GLITTER EVERYWHERE.

Patton: a light wispy blue mixed with white. It hugs close to him and is very faint.

Virgil: purple that fades into black. If he is upset it will get darker and lash out at others. This makes it hard to calm him. It is also vibrant and deep.

Logan: electric blue that has dark blue stripes. This one isn’t as faded as Patton’s, but it’s faded. It will swell whenever he’s taking in information.

Remus: thin and feathery grey and brown. He often trails green glitter. This aura is also mischievous, leaving messes and pranking peeps.

Deceit: dark green and yellow stripes. It is also full, but it hugs close to him and lashes out when threatened.


	28. If they turned into animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun!

Roman: a rainbow lion! 🦁

Patton: a fluffy penguin 🐧

Virgil: a purple cat 🐈

Logan: a silly parrot 🦜

Remus: an raccoon related to a jelly bean🦝

Deceit: an emerald viper 🐍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any of you watched My Gay Prince yet? I love it!


	29. If they were taken to a football game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would wander around or lay facedown on the ground.

Roman: go crazy when his team scores. 

Patton: loudly cheer and congratulate the players after game.

Virgil: retreat into his hood and eat snacks.

Logan: spend the time calculating time statistics and average points per quarter.

Remus: he would shove popcorn in the porta potties or cheer on the other team.

Deceit: would somehow worm his way out.


	30. Favorite thing to snuggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like: my pillow, my duck stuffie, my quilt, grandma’s cats, with other people. I’m just a snuggly person in general.

Roman: Virgil, his sash

Patton: Bizzey, all of his kiddos, Logan

Virgil: his hoodie, a fluffy black blanket he has, Roman

Logan: Patton, the side of the couch

Remus: the garbage dumpsters outside restaurants

Deceit: grips his gloves and has his jacket tucked around him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change in upload schedule. I will not be able to upload every day anymore, because
> 
> 1\. School days are getting wonky  
2\. My best work comes when I have time to think and strategize 
> 
> I will upload as often as I can, don’t worry. Thanks for understanding!


	31. How they dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m a dorky dancer.

Roman: ballroom, spinning gracefully like a person from Disney’s Cinderella.

Patton: dorky, bouncing at all and having no rhythm whatsoever.

Virgil: likes hip hop and animating, it gives him a good reason to lay on the floor.

Logan: is a fast tapper. Melody and timing is his THING!

Remus: the worm or gyrating. Whichever is grosser at the time.

Deceit: Jazz all day and all night.


	32. Favorite holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I uploaded! It’s been hard, because I’ve been busy with school and other stuff I’m writing on here. Sorry about this.

Roman: Valentines Day. I mean, I can imagine him riding a sleek, brown horse and flamboyantly giving Virgil a bouquet of flowers and a card.

Patton: Christmas, because of all the giving and love and c o o k i e s.

Virgil: Halloween. Darkness, costumes, freedom to do a lot of stuff. Who wouldn’t want that.

Logan: Pi day. Okay, I know it’s not really a holiday, but it’s Pi and Pie. :)

Remus: St. Patty’s day. He lives for the pranks and fake gold.

Deceit: He hates most holidays. He’s like a Thomas Sanders Grinch to me. 

(he likes thanksgiving tho. foooooood.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I wrote this right before lunch. So I was thinking about food. YeAh ;)


	33. Favorite band/singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mine are P!nk, TØP, U2, Imagine Dragons, and Michael Jackson. In that order :)
> 
> So my thoughts are slightly biased.

Roman: either Imagine Dragons, Lawrence, or a Disney Soundtrack

Patton: P!nk. No questions asked

Virgil: MCR or P!ATD

Logan: TØP. Their technicality and sick ukulele moves get him.

Remus: Beastie Boys. They might sound strange, but their creativity brought them to stardom.

Deceit: Fall Out Boy or Maroon 5


	34. Their opinion of the lgbt community

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel right at home at gay pride festival
> 
> This chap oof tho

Roman: he’s a gay prince if not queen he flumping loves it.

Patton: he’s adopted so many gay introverts. He’s their KING!

Virgil: he’s like that person who huddled in the corner of the room but has a flag tucked in his pocket.

Logan: he has no scientific reason not to. HE LOVES THE FESTIVAL.

Remus: he’s the sparkly Luigi that is a weirdo. When does he not?

Deceit: he lives for flipping off the homophobes.


	35. If you gave them nachos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love nachos. They’re one of my favorite snacks.

Roman: would probably pretend it’s gold or poison or something. 

Patton: would give it to someone else. If no one takes it, he eats it.

Virgil: would steal it and smuggle it to his room. *DISTANT NARFING SOUNDS*

Logan: he would calculate how many calories are in it, then would eat it based on his result.

Remus: SPRINKLE SOME DEODORANT ON TOP O DAT THEN SHOVE IN YO MOUTH.

Deceit: would steal it from Patton or Virgil, then would eat it with a smug grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS THINKING ABOUT FOOD OKAY


	36. What job they would have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna be an art therapist or an ornithologist.

Roman: an actor

Patton: a children’s book author

Virgil: a musician or artist

Logan: a college professor. They like balloons

Remus: a mail man. All sorts of stuff happen to them:)

Deceit: a lawyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a mailman get attacked by a turkey, another one by a goose, a third by a cat. It just went flying and hit him in the face. XD OOF


	37. Thanks!

Thank you so much for the kudos and hits! There is about 40 kudos and over 700 hits. That’s more people than in my school! It’s hecking crazy! I know I haven’t been as creative and entertaining as of late, but it’s good to know peeps are reading this. Thanks again! Peace! ||-//


	38. What instrument they would play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I play clarinet :) so I’m biased again

Roman: he is a trumpet player or a piano one. No question. 

Patton: viola. They’re tiny and cute

Virgil: cello or bassoon. Something with a deeper tone.

Logan: French horn. They are the commanders of the band

Remus: percussion. You know why ;)

Deceit: oboe or violin.


	39. Favorite plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kno. Weerd. :)

Roman: orchids or vines of some sort.

Patton: cute little fern.

Virgil: oak tree to hide in or night sky petunias. ;)

Logan: pitcher plant.

Remus: cactus, obviously.

Deceit: Venus flytrap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I typed sort it autocorrected to soy XD
> 
> D*MN YOU AUTOCORRECT


	40. How they view Logan’s birthday surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other work for context.

Roman: is still happy he tricked Logan.

Patton: he took a picture of Logan’s face when he was surprised. He’ll cherish it for ages. <3

Virgil: he’s happy, but he was mostly there for the cake.

Logan: at first he was mad, then it turned to gratitude.

Remus: he was digging through the trash after. He couldn’t care less about Logan.

Deceit: he was a jealous boi. So jelly.


	41. Their opinion of Minecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know. Stupid.

Roman: he is the BOSS of this game. It’s almost his literal being. There’s so much to be created in there.

Patton: finds the mobs cute, except the spiders because they’re EVIL DEATH DEALERS.

Vigil: his favorite place to go is the nether. Because no one will bother him and he can just hang with the zombie pigmen.

Logan: he likes how the End works. Other than that, he couldn’t care less.

Remus: TNT TNT TNT TNT MORE TNT

Deceit: he likes ambushing the others and throwing creeper, silver fish, and skeleton spawn at them.


	42. Halloween costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. My procrastinating ass didn’t upload on time. :) enjoy

Roman: a Disney prince. No questions asked.

Patton: his cat onesie or wear dog makeup. He’s one of THOSE people.

Virgil: would paint a skull on his face and just exist.

Logan: as Frankenstein or a computer,

Remus: a trash can. Duh.

Deceit: this guy lives for Halloween. He’s the king. (Roman: NO HE’S NOT!) Therefore all he needs is a crown.


	43. If they ever sang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t like singing. I’m one of those people who head bang and scream. But for those who do...

Roman: is a dramatic pr*ck and sings with vibrato and operatically handsome.

Patton: high pitched and lullaby like.

Virgil: either rock and roll star or little whispers with his head phones on.

Logan: would try and make himself sound perfect, but eventually miss out on the musicality.

Remus: you know how he sings. Like an evil Disney character that drank too much soda.

Deceit: he likes long notes. But this is like Scar from Lion King sinister.


	44. Nyeh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so stupid. Lol.

Roman: NNYYYYYYEEEEEHHH FIEND! >:)

Patton: nyeh! Aw dats cute. :D

Virgil: *sticks tongue out* NEEEEYYYYYYAAHHHH :p

Logan: WTF MARI ,:/

Remus: NNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGFFF*explodes* o_O

Deceit: I will not NYEH. Oh God f*cking d*mm*t. X(


	45. Just found out that dude means elephant butt hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally just found out about this and I had to write lol XD

Roman: Are these butt hairs evil? Yuck.

Patton: I’m sorry EEEEEWWWWWWWWW

Virgil: Wut. Da. Hell. 

Logan: I already knew several differing definitions of that type of slang but this is new.

Remus: YYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSS!!! Where are they? Can I eat them? I want some right now.

Deceit: The perfect tool to unleash my diabolical prank *cough cough* plan. Muahahahahaha!


	46. GUYS

I’m so happy! Today I turned 14! Yeh! It’s me birthday. I’m super excited bc I get to hang out with my fam. Oh man. I got Markiplier and TØP merch, as well as a Niffler stuffed animal and a tiny tea set. I just wanted to share, bc I’m so thankful. You guys take the time to read my stuff, and it makes my day. Thank you, and happy birthday to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Thanks to Doctor_Discord! You inspired me to do this! I plan to update every day for now. I will let you guys know if there is a schedule change.


End file.
